because Shakespeare's for the textbooks and I'm for you
by chalantness
Summary: Valentine's Day Meme: Drabble #1: Jaime/Cassie - Rule No.87 of Being a Gentleman: Yes, "I'm cold" is another way of saying "hug me"


**Pairing: **Jaime/Cassie**  
Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** ~700**  
Rule No.87 of Being a Gentleman: **Yes, "I'm cold" is another way of saying "hug me"

**Note: **Changed up my Valentine's Day Meme (: The guidelines are on my profile for those who want to participate!

... ...

He checked the weather before they left, which, honestly, is kind of pointless. The Scarab can change up the armor if the weather got in the way of whatever they needed to do, and it's not like the Team has seasonal costumes they go between unless they're like, in the tundra or something. But whatever, it's just something he does.

It said that the desert they're in tonight could fall to forty while they're there. The Scarab says it's at most thirty degrees right now.

It's _cold_.

And maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal if they were actually doing something. Yeah, he gets that this is a reconnaissance and it's a good and really, really rare thing when they can get in and out with no bumps, but maybe a little action will heat things up—_literally_. He may actually freeze to death if he stays crouching behind this sand dune any longer.

Who builds a military lab in the middle of a desert, anyway? He's pretty sure the dramatic changes in climate would mess with whatever chemicals they're working with, and if the place is just _that_ well regulated, then he'd hate to see their bills at the end of each month.

(Okay, he's mostly thinking nonsense right now, but complaining is taking his mind off of the cold so he's going to keep doing it until they're out of here.)

(He hopes they got out of here soon.)

But then he turns his head a little and sees Cassie crouching behind another sand dune half a mile from where he's positioned (this mission is basically all Robin and Batgirl and Megan to fly them there, but he and Cassie came along just in case they needed the extra muscle). And then he feels awful.

It may be cold, but at least he's covered up. Cassie's in a _sleeveless shirt_.

Well, isn't he a jerk?

He frowns, ignoring the voice in his head that tells him to stop worrying about such insignificant details, because the condition of his teammate in the middle of mission _is_ quite significant, thank you very much.

No, it's not because he finds her biochemically attractive.

Shut up.

And about twenty minutes later, Batgirl finally gives the signal that they've got the samples and they're heading out, and Megan picks them up separately while the ship is camouflaged in order to maintain cover. (There are only so many sand dunes you can run between inconspicuously when you're in the middle of a desert.) They pick up Cassie last because she just happened to be the furthest from Megan's position, and he actually cringes a little when she gets on and the first thing she does is hug herself for warmth.

She smiles when she sees his face, though. "I'm fine," she reassures, but it comes out a little shaky because she's shivering.

"You're _freezing_. And I don't need the suit's readings to detect that."

"Jaime, it's okay."

"No, it's not," he insists, letting the Scarab retract his armor so that he's just standing there in his civvies. He tugs the zipper of his jacket off and pulls it off, but Cassie gives him a look and takes a step back. "Cass—"

"I'm _cold_, Jaime," she says. "And, as super sweet as the thought is, I don't think a jacket is going to make that much of a difference."

"Cassie…"

"I'm fine."

She touches his arm reassuringly, but he feels how cold her skin is through the material of his jacket _and_ the long-sleeve he's wearing underneath. She's _cold_, and, okay, maybe he's just using that as an excuse to do this, but whatever. He likes her. He _does_, and he's not about to let her freeze the entire flight back home.

So he grasps her wrist and pulls her closer, drapes his jacket over her shoulders and then wraps his arms around her.

He can't see her face, so he can't see what her reaction is. But then he feels her relax, winding her arms around him and holding her hands together over the small of his back, and yes, he's pretty sure the chills that shoot up his spine aren't just because she's cold.

"Thanks, Jaime," she mumbles against his shoulder, and squeezing a little tighter than just a friendly hug.

He's strangely okay with that.


End file.
